


The World Could Burn

by flashforeward



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Character Study, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: In which Billy considers his limited options.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, One-Sided Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 16





	The World Could Burn

I don’t know when I started falling for Harrington.

There wasn’t a clearly defined line when I went from  _ I want to fuck with him _ to  _ I want to fuck him _ .  It doesn’t help that I know he’ll never look at me like that – like I’m desirable, someone he could be with even just for one drunken night. So I try not to think about it. I just. I fuck with him because that’s all I’ll ever get.

From anyone.

I’ve known I was gay for a long time and I’ve known it meant I’d never get a happy ending for even longer – Neal made sure of that.

But I think. I think if I could have a happy ending with Harrington, with  _ Steve _ , that would be enough. The rest of the world could burn for all I care, as long as I had him.

But the world will continue and Harrington will still be straight and I’ll still be hopelessly in love with him and his ridiculous hair.

So I’ll keep fucking with him instead.


End file.
